FNaF: The Switch up
by AllFantasyStories
Summary: Lehcar, Mike's 'guard pal', on a normal shift, finds an orb that takes her through a portal, to an AU. While exploring, she is taken to Prince Bonnie, who tells her she and her evil counterpart have stitched places. After meeting Prince Foxy and Princess Chica, she agrees to help her new friends stop the 'evil' Mike, but she finds she must dodge him and his crazy love for her...
1. Chapter 1: Normal Day

"_FUCK_!" A hand slammed onto the right door button, and a metal door came crashing down. The man looked to the chicken staring at him in the window. "Fuck off you stupid duck!"

The 'duck' looked angry and offended. But she kept glaring. Mike never got along with the animatronics. He would always call them things like 'duck', 'Fazfuck', and more rude things. His security pal, Lehcar, was not a fan of his cussing, however. He over used them.

"Mike, _must_ you? You aren't helping cussing at them 24/7!" She said. He turned to her, and gave a surprised and angry look.

"Lehcar, they're trying to _kill us_!" He said. Lehcar just gave him a glare in return.

"All you need to do is close the door. You aren't helping by cussing. You are just making them more angry."

He was going to argue, but he decided not to. She was right. It wasn't helping by cussing, but it was a habit. He rolled his eyes. Lehcar smirked. She always got her way around him.

"Thanks. In return, I won't bother you." Chica said. Lehcar was surprised. She would leave them alone? Wow. "I'll tell the others as well and why. But I'm not doing this for _you_."

She gave a glare at Mike. He glared back. When she turned away to leave, Mike stuck out his tongue. Then he opened the door, since Chica left, and Freddy was in the bathroom.

"_But I'm not doing this for you, ehhhh_!" He said, imitating her with a babyish voice, while using his hand as a mouth. Then he crossed his arms. "That stupid duck. That stupid fat-"

"I get it Mike! Plus, she's a _chicken_, not a duck." She said, frowning. He looked down at her, who was sitting in a chair, holding the monster. Each day, they would take turns at watching the doors and watching the camera. It was helpful to have her around, but she kinda bossed him around. He would occasionally hear Bonnie mocking him about it, but he tried to ignore him. But he was right. It was _his_ turn to boss her around a bit, wasn't it? He stood up straight, and raised his eyebrows.

"What's the difference?" He said.

"Chickens and ducks are different species. Ducks don't have roosters, chickens do. Ducks have bills, chickens have beaks." She said as she pulled the monster up to watch where the animatronics were. Mike grinned. With her distracted, he could take this opportunity to get close, and gain the upper hand of who was the 'boss'.

"And plus, Chica doesn't look like a duck to me. She looks fine." Lehcar continued. As she put the monitor down, Mike was right in front of her. Before she could react, he grabbed her wrists, and put the down on her legs, to prevent them both from moving.

"You just never give up, do you?" He said, grinning. Lehcar gave him a 'really?' look, but he could see a tint of red on her face. "You must always be the smart one, the boss..."

"Well I _am_ smarter than you." She countered. Mike raised a brow. She looks as if she had one thought on her mind, but she had tons. How to get out of his grip. "You don't know Freddy and his friends' paths, when Foxy moves, nothing."

She sounded so sure of herself, but Mike wasn't done. He smirked, and moved closer to her face, and her moving her's back in return.

"Then tell me, if you're so smart," He started, tightening his grip on her wrists. "Why haven't you broken free of my grip yet?"

She was silent. She hadn't thought of a way yet. He got her. His plan worked. She was stuck in a very fine predicament that she couldn't get out of, unless...

"Well, well, well. Haven't found a way? I thought you were _smart_." He taunted. It was obvious he as looking for a reaction out of her, but she couldn't hold it back.

"You have 5 seconds to let me go or I swear I will kick you in the stomach." She said, trying to sound fierce and strong. Mike only grinned. "I'm not kidding!"

"Nah, I don't feel like it. There's _no_ way you can get out of this." He said mockingly. She tried to struggle against his grip, but he wouldn't budge. "I'm stronger than I look, luv."

After that, he threw her to the ground (not strong enough to hurt her), and she fell back first with shock. As she recovered, he held her the same way he did on the chair, except he held down her legs with his. Last time he didn't do that, she kicked him hard in the guts, so hard that he lost a bunch of air, and felt dizzy. He would _not_make the same mistake. She might do it harder.

"The hell Mike! Get off!" Lehcar yelled, thrashing around to move away. But he was too strong. She knew she didn't really have anything to worry about. He wasn't 'dirty' minded, but he could make it seem like it sometimes.

"So, who's the boss now?" He taunted. She tried to move her legs so she could kick him off, but was no use. He _was_ too strong. "Come on, admit it."

"No!" She yelled, her face more red, so that it was obvious. She knew what he was pulling. She wouldn't fall for it, or submit. That's what he wanted. "I _know_ what you're trying to accomplish!"

"Do you?" He said, pretending to be surprised. "Maybe you _are_ a bit smart."

That got to her head. She thrashed harder, and managed to budge. After more thrashing, she got one of her legs free. As she pulled it up so she could aim it at his stomach, he thought quickly. He moved his leg faster than her's, and pulled it back down. _Damn it!_ Lehcar thought. She almost got out of his trap, but he was too quick. He laughed with amusement.

"That was a good move, but not a good enough one." He said. Lehcar just looked angry. She _never_ had fun. **_Ever_**. "C'mon, lighten up. It's not like anyone can see us..."

As Lehcar was about to respond, the clock turned on. They both turned to the clock. 6:00 AM. As they turned back to each other, Lehcar expected him to just ignore it.

"To be continued." Mike just said. He moved off her, and she moved back. She would've punched him, but he gave her this '_don't think about it_' look. She just stood there frowning at him as he walked out of the office. Silence.

"Damn, he's so unpredictable! First he acts all grumpy and normal, then next he's messing around!" She bent down to grab her hat labeled 'SECURITY', which had fallen off her head when Mike threw her to the ground. "Better watch him carefully."

She pondered more thoughts as she wandered out of the office, tightly holding the keys to the exit of the Pizzeria.

To Be Continued...

—-—

**So that was the first chapter! Tell me what you think! ^.^**

**Also, I won't stop writing Friend or Foe, don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 2: Discoveries

Lehcar opened the doors to the pizzeria. It was already unlocked. Mike got there first. She was usually early, but she felt as if all her energy drained. What happened last night? Mike was acting a bit differently. Was he really just trying to be the 'boss'? Should she have reacted the way she did? What was he aiming for?

_He's all you're thinking about_. A voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts. _He's a mystery, a puzzle you can't find the pieces to. Tell me, is it worth it? _

**What do** **_you _****want? **

_Nothing. I just wonder, is he worth it?_ The voice said again. _Is he worth your feelings? Does he deserve your 'love'? _

Lehcar thought. She had a point. Was he worth it? She had a small crush. Nothing else. He didn't feel the same way for her, right?

"Is Lahtakrad bothering you again?" A voice broke into Lehcar's thoughts. She looked for the source of the voice. Chica, who was looking at her, was in her normal pose.

"Who wants to know?"

"I do."

"No... Maybe... Ok yes." She replied. Sometimes she had everyday conversations with the robots, she got along with them surprisingly well, since she never cussed at them or called them names.

"Don't listen to her. She just wants to get under your skin." She said. She looked up at the clock across the dining room. "It's almost 12, you should head to the office."

Lehcar nodded, and slowly made her way to the office. She was worried. What would happen with Mike? Fear was consuming her. _Stay calm, Lehcar_. She told herself. _You're overreacting._

She was at the door. Mike was sitting on the chair. He was looking at the monitor. He must have heard her, because he turned to look at her, and grinned.

"Sup." He simply said. Lehcar crossed her arms, and frowned. "What's with the look?"

"You know what's up. Don't pretend like you don't know."

"Oh, last night? Did you really take the seriously?" Lehcar's eyes widened. That was a joke? It didn't feel like one, and it wasn't funny. "That was just a joke. Showing you what I was capable of. Don't take it seriously."

Lehcar just stayed silent. That would take awhile to think about. She stationed herself at the left door, knowing Bonnie would move first.

**_3:00AM_**

The night was normal. Foxy was peeking out of Pirate's cove, Bonnie popped in every now and then, Chica would go in the kitchen, and Freddy didn't move. She felt hungry, but if she went out, she would probably get killed. After a few minutes, Chica popped in. Lehcar was about to press the button, but the chicken said, "Wait, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're not?" Lehcar asked, confused. Mike just stared. He didn't take his eyes off her for a second. Lehcar didn't move her hand from the door, but she didn't press the button either. Just being cautious. Bonnie once almost lured her out of the office, and Mike snapped her back to her senses. She wouldn't let that happen again.

"You guys are probably hungry. I'll let you go in the kitchen." She replied. Lehcar _and_ Mike gave a 'why?' look. "Because, you guys haven't ever had a small snack. And Lehcar, you've been very peaceful. Out of my gratitude, I'll let you go into the kitchen."

Lehcar's gut said no, but she trusted the chicken. Something told her she could. She nodded, and made her way to the door, but a strong grip grabbed her wrist.

"No!" Mike protested. "It could be a trap! You never know what these bastards are up to!"

"Language!"

"Mike... are you worried about me?" Lehcar asked. It was the first time in a long time he acted like this. The last time he acted concerned for her was when he rescued her from Bonnie. That memory had always stayed with her. Like she thought about it all the time. Mike's eyes widened. His face turned red.

"Uh... No! You, uh, you just never know, erm, right?" He stuttered. Was he embarrassed or was he hiding something. She would never know. "In other words, uh... The opposite of no."

"I'll be fine, Mike. I'll holler if something happens." She reassured him. Mike was about to protest, but just signed. He nodded, and put his head down. She stood for a few seconds, then turned to leave.

_Just be careful..._

She found the door to the kitchen. It smelled like pizza. She grabbed the handle, and turned, to find the door unlocked. Probably Chica who unlocked it. She slowly opened the door. It was dark. The only source of light was a flickering red light on the stove. On the giant table placed in the middle of the room, was a plate of fresh baked pizza. It smelled great. As she was about to grab the slice, she felt, curious. What was in the kitchen? The camera wouldn't show what went on in there, so, why not explore? She abandoned the pizza, and observed. It seemed like a normal kitchen so far. Then, after more exploring, something caught her eye. In one of the cabinets, there was a yellow light. It was faintly glowing, but she could see it. She walked over to get a closer look. She could see where the light was coming from, but she knew there was an object in there. Slowly with caution, she grabbed the handle, and pulled the cabinet open. She peeked inside. It was some kind of, orb.

_What is this? What is it doing in here_? She asked herself, not expecting any kind of answer. She slowly reached in, and touched it. It felt like crystal. She decided it was safe to grab it. She pulled the object out, and held it in both hands. It had a crystal texture. It was glowing yellow, and it looked like lightning was striking it, but the bolts didn't affect her.

Hm, shouldn't play around with it... Her thoughts stopped when she felt movement. It felt like it was coming from the ground. It felt like the earth was rotating faster and faster. She started to feel dizzy. She dropped the orb, but it didn't break. Her vision was a blur, and she felt so dizzy, that she had to close her eyes from the feeling. When she opened them, the environment was different. The background was blue with dark shadings. Where was she? What the hell was going on? She heard footsteps. She looked upwards, and she saw someone.

Herself. It was another version of her. But, she had black eyes, white pupils, and a grey aura on the left and right of her eyes. She looked just as confused as she was. But, the same dizzy spinning feeling came back, and she couldn't help but collapsing to the ground, passing out.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

Lehcar slowly opened her eyes, but closed them again. What happened? The last thing she remembered was touching a yellow orb, seeing another version of her, and passing out. Where was she anyway?

She rolled on her stomach. It hurt, but she slowly got up, and opened her eyes. She was looking down, her tie in view. There was grass. It was daytime. She observed her surroundings. It was a field with trees surrounding her. There was a gap between the trees, that led somewhere.

"Man, where am I? This place doesn't look familiar..." She said to herself. As she slowly got up, she heard voices. She looked to where it came from. The gap in between the trees. She saw two silhouettes. It was hard to make them out. As they got closer, she observed them better. They looked like warriors. They wore bronze armor with gold markings, and had gold swords in their hands. As they got closer, she too late realized they weren't friendly. As she turned to run, one of them spoke.

"Freeze! Move and we will attack!" She stopped. She slowly turned and put her hands up. If she messed with them, she might get killed. They pointed their swords at her. "Pull any tricks and you'll be sorry."

"She looks different. Look at her eyes."

"I'm not taking any risks! It could be a trick for all we know."

Lehcar had no idea what they were talking about, but she had a feeling she didn't want to know. They must have mistaken her for someone, but who? She had no more time to power as one of the Warriors put their sword to her back, and urged her to move.

They had been walking for a long time. She had lost track of the time. As they had been walking, she noticed a giant gold castle. She hadn't bothered to ask her captors what it was, since they were heading towards it. As they reached the gates, they went through the plaza, and there weren't people as citizens.

They were animatronics.

Some trembled in fear. Some just glared. Few shouted threats. Why was everyone being so rude? What did she do wrong? She was told to stop as they reached two silver doors. As they opened, and she stepped in, she stared in awe. The place was decorated with gold bricks. There were two silver fountains on the sides of the giant room. There was a red carpet. She looked ahead of herself. There was a structure that looked like three thrones. One, which was decorated red was in the middle, one purple on the bottom right of that throne, and a gold one on the opposite side. Sitting on each throne, were the silhouettes of a fox, chicken, and bunny.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A voice came from the middle throne. The bunny sounded like Bonnie. It had to be him. "The famous Lehcar is here, being unhostile."

"Hostile? You guys are the ones who have been trying to kill me!" Lehcar snapped. She felt that was not the right choice.

"Ha! We ain't gonna for yer tricks!" The one on the gold throne replied. It sounded like Foxy. That must mean the other one was Chica, "We ain't as stupid as ye think!"

"Tricks? Me?! Bonnie almost tricked me into leaving the security office!" Lehcar countered. It was awfully silent. All three mascots stepped into the light, for her to observe. Chica was wearing a purple princess themed outfit, Foxy had a gold Prince theme, instead of a pirate, and Bonnie had a red king theme. Bonnie stepped up to her.

"Do you have amnesia or something?" He asked, raising a brow. "I don't recall any of what you've said. You and your fellow security guards have been trying to kill _us_."

"Wait, what?!" Lehcar asked, surprised. What was going on? "Am I in some sort of Alternate Universe or something?"

"Well, it seems like it. Let me explain." Foxy was about to argue with Bonnie, but raised a paw to silence him. "Me and my comrades have been defending this city from you and your group. Since you say that we are evil, I'm guessing you come from a Universe where we are the bad guys, and the guards are the good guys."

Lehcar was in shock. This was a lot to take in. Sure, she had heard about stuff like this, but she never _believed_ it. She was about to respond, but heard a crackle behind her. She turned, and some sort of screen started to form. Bonnie stepped in front of her, blocking her from the view. She slightly peeked behind him, to see what was going on. On the screen, the face of someone who looked like a security guard was on the screen, but his eyes were the same as the other Lehcar's. Black with white pupils.

"Spill the beans, rodents. Where is she?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know who I'm talking about. We know you captured Lehcar, and boss isn't happy about it."

Lehcar raised a brow. She assumed they meant the _other_ Lehcar. Bonnie started to explain about the AU thing and how she and her evil counterpart must have switched places. She didn't recognize the face of the guard, but he looked pretty evil.

"Interesting. Well, I'm telling the boss this. Later losers!" He announced and the screen disintegrated. Everyone was silent. Lehacar was confused. What just happened?

"Ok, _what_ is going on?" Lehcar turned to Bonnie. Foxy, the pi- uh, _Prince_, stepped in front of Bonnie, growling at Lehcar.

"You don't have permission to ask!"

"Foxy, please calm down. We have already established that she is our friend." He replied. Foxy looked dumbfounded. She knew she and Bonnie, but not Foxy, would get along.

"Wait, you believe me? And you think I'm your friend?"

"Of course, I had a feeling at first that you weren't going to hurt us. But, if you backstab us, you know what happens." Foxy gestured by cracking his knuckles. Lehcar just nodded. She had a chance to have friends in this AU, thing. Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

"Wait, where's Freddy?" She asked with suspicion. First, the trio didn't respond. Chica decided to answer this time.

"He, doesn't show himself often. He only pops by when he's needed, or he wants to."

Lehcar frowned. Great. She thought to herself. A bear that just pops in and out whenever he wants. While, they just stared at each other, the silver doors behind them swung open. One of the Warriors ran in and started panting heavily.

"Sir! He's attacking!" He blurted out. Bonnie squinted his eyes.

"He? As in, the he-he-who-always-attacks-and-he's-an-evil-bastard?" He asked. The warrior just stood there for a second, not sure how to respond. He just had his mouth open, deciding to say something else.

"Uh, how about I just say that the security guards are attacking?"

"Wow, that didn't take long."

"Well, what're we waitin' for? Let's go!" Foxy yelled and ran outside, followed by Chica. Bonnie stood silent, but then turned to Lehcar.

"You stay here."

"Wait, what? Why?!"

"Because I have a feeling he's here to meet _you_. Trust me, you _don't_ want to meet him." He countered, and turned to follow Chica and Foxy. Lehcar just stood silently. She had to help them, she had to show them she could be trusted. The last thing she wanted was to be kicked out of the castle, and run into these 'guards'. She slowly followed them, sticking to the shadows.

She finally found where they were. There was a large square hole in the middle of the area, leading to who knows where. There was a pathway going around the square, to make sure no one fell in. She looked around and saw two guards float down. Wait, what? Since when did they have Dark Magic?! Unless...

One of them she didn't recognize. The other one was the one on the screen. He was kinda chubby compared to the other guy. They descended on the opposite side of the pathway, across the square hole.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here is your new ruler, the one who shall conquer you all! MIKE SCHMIDT!" They yelled. Lehcar couldn't believe her ears. Mike?! As she observed, she saw someone else descend down, so he was floating on top of the hole. But, Mike looked different. His eyes were the same as evil Lehcar's, like the other guards behind him. He wore a grey outfit, instead of the light blue they usually wore. He spoke.

"Well, look who it is. The old trio."

He sounded more demonic, more evil. This wasn't the Mike she knew.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Mike

**New chapter! :D **

**Tell your friends about this story if you think they'll like it! ^.^**

Story time! :D

"Old? We're not old!" Bonnie yelled raising his fist. Mike just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. It's always fun to pop in and make fun of you guys." He replied.

"Speaking of popping in, you just _had_ to attack right now! We were kind of busy!" Chica yelled. She seemed like a soft one, but when it came to fighting, she was a tough cookie.

"Well, what's the fun in not attacking when you guys least expect it?" He said, shrugging. Lehcar could just tell that they had been fighting for a long time, but no one had ever gotten close to victory.

"Ye just don't give up! Why can't ye leave us us alone?!" Foxy yelled. Mike just shook his head in disappointment.

"Wow, are you guys stupid? You think I'll just stop attacking you because you say so?" He asked, and nodded to the other two guards. "Well, I'm afraid that's not going to happen! Get them!"

The two jumped at Bonnie and Foxy. Bonnie was prepared, and sent his fist below the guard's jaw, and threw him up in the air, stunning him. Foxy wasn't prepared, but he thought quickly. He ducked down, and the guard slammed into the ground on his hands. But he turned around and charged at the fox. He tried to punch him, but the fox grabbed his fist and punched him. Chica was panicking, figuring out what to do. Mike was just floating there, observing. She saw Foxy get shoved into the wall, right next to the square pit. He was stunned, and Bonnie was getting beaten up. The other guard headed toward Chica, who was unaware of his presence. Foxy opened his eyes, and noticed him sneaking up on her.

"Chica! Watch out!" He yelled, she heard him, but had no time to react as he sent a powerful punch to her face. "Hang on, I'm coming!"

"I don't think so." Foxy turned in confusion. Mike was next to him. Before he could react, Mike kicked him in the head, sending him off the ramp, making him hold on to prevent himself from falling. Lehcar looked around. Chica and Bonnie couldn't help, so _she_ had to. She looked around for anything that could be a weapon. There was a rock. She held it, to test its weight. It was pretty heavy. It should stun Mike. He was closing in on Foxy, about to break the fox's grip.

"No!" She yelled. She quickly ran out of her hiding position, and threw the rock with all her might. It slammed into Mike's head, and fell with a _bang_. Lehcar, realizing the rock didn't really stun him, ducked back for cover. Mike was still. After a few seconds, he slowly turned his head. Everyone else was still. Then, he turned his body, and landed on the ground.

"... Who did that?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice. Bonnie and Chica looked confused. The two guards did too.

"It wasn't us, we didn't see who threw it." The skinnier one said. Mike looked around. There were plenty of hiding places. He turned to Chica and Bonnie, who shook their heads. They were just as confused and curious. Mike looked down at the floor, as though he were concentrating.

"Oh, look who decided to join us." He said, not moving. Everyone except Mike cocked their heads in confusion. "If it isn't the _other_ Lehcar. Why don't you step out?"

"It can't be her! I told her to stay at the throne room!"

"Well, looks like she decided to ignore you and follow." Mike said looking around. She heard him coming close. She looked for anywhere else she could hide. There was only a trash can. She ducked behind it, hoping he wouldn't find her. She heard him chuckle.

"There's no point in hiding girl, each step I take, I feel if I am closer to you or not." He said. Did that mean that he would find her? "You can't hide. Just give up and come out."

"Lehcar, if it's you, go back to the throne room! You'll be safe there!" Bonnie yelled. Lehcar considered doing that. She slowly but quickly moved around. She went around the building she was at, and circled it so that she was on the other side. She ducked for cover. She wanted to help. If she didn't help, Foxy could get badly hurt, and same with the others. But how would she get past the two guards? She couldn't think anymore, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She froze with terror.

"Game over." She was about to turn around, but the stranger grabbed her arms, pulled her up, and threw her into the sunlight, right in front of Bonnie and Chica. They widened their eyes. Lehcar leaned upwards, and looked behind her. Mike stepped out of the shadows, grinning.

"Did you really think you could hide from me? Good attempt, but it didn't work." He said, as he slowly walked up to her, and grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around, and picked her up. He started to hover over the pit, as if threatening to drop her.

"And, I bet you're the one who threw that rock at me. It kinda hurt you know!" He said, and his grip tightened on her. After awhile, his face calmed down, and it was replaced with a smile. "Now that I look at you better, your kinda cute."

"Wh-What?! Let me go!" Lehcar yelled, struggling from his grip, forgetting that if he dropped her, she would fall into the hole she was above. But it was no use, and his grip just tightened.

"You sound cute too." He commented again, making Lehcar's face go red. What was he thinking?! He better not start liking her. "But I think you're cuter when you struggle."

"Fuck off Mike! You're killing her! Stop joking around!" Bonnie yelled, anger written all over his face. He was right in a way. Lehcar's face was as red as his bow tie. No one had ever said such things to her, and it was from _this_ guy. Bonnie was right. She didn't want to meet him, and now she did, because she did something stupid.

"I'm not joking around, and since when were you the boss of me?" He asked. To make it worse, he put his arms around hers, and pulled her closer to him, so that she couldn't move her arms, and she was being pressed against his chest. She looked over his shoulder, and Bonnie was standing next to Chica, while Mike's guards had passed out. Bonnie and Chica must have silently taken them out by surprise, or something. Then she realized Mike was staring at her.

"Stop looking at me, and put me down!" Lehcar yelled. He just smiled. He was really starting to creep her out.

"Why? I love looking at you. And holding you is even better. And plus, if I let you go, you'll fall to your death." He replied. She kicked and squirmed. She'd rather fall and die than stay in this position. "Aw, don't think like that. I'd hate to lose you right when I got you."

"Mike, _put her down_, or I'll make you!" Bonnie yelled. He looked furious. But, did Mike read her mind? It would make sense if he did, or could he just tell?

"How? You're over there. It's not like you can fly or anything. And, no." He said, and smiled devilishly. What was he planning? She didn't like the look of it. "And, I think I know what's going on. I think you like-like her. But, too bad. She's already mine."

What did he mean? Was he trying to get Bonnie mad, or was he being literal? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his legs wrap around hers, and he moved her face so she was looking straight at him. He smiled, the one that would scare anyone.

"You are just the thing I'll need to break that Bunny's spirit. But don't worry, I won't just use you as a toy to make him mad," he said, and leaned closer to her, while she leaned back. "I have my _own_ plans."

"**_MOTHERFUCKER!_**" Bonnie screamed, and jumped at Mike with all his fury. Mike was caught by surprise, and Bonnie smashed into him, his grip on Lehcar breaking. As she fell, she grabbed onto the side of the cliff. She had one thing on her mind.

_Run_.

To Be Continued...


End file.
